Brachyan Treicher
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |birth= |death= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion |job=Pilot Marine captain |family=Lee Treicher (wife) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Captain Brachyan "Brach" Treicher is a Dominion Armed Forces officer who served at Krakulv Base alongside his wife, Captain Lee Treicher. He is a pilot of some renown, and is known to defy orders if he thought it was necessary. Biography Early Service First Lieutenant Brach flew as a pilot for the Terran Dominion who ran evacuation missions in a puddlejumper. One such mission was on Garrxax in 2501, where Garrxax Base was lost to the zerg. The ten scientists running the facility were killed, but Brach was able to evacuate the last survivor, Security Chief Illyana Jorres. The two would later be married, and Illyana Jorres would change her name to Lee Triecher. She would rejoin the marines, and be promoted to Major. Brach would be promoted to captain. He flew missions with banshees, but stopped around 2503. Fall of Krakulv Lee and Brach would be assigned command of Krakulv Base, an early warning station on the moon of Krakulv that served to monitor the zerg. Lee took a trophy case containing relics of their past battles, which Brach disliked but accepted. Eventually, Krakulv came under attack by the zerg, who deployed roaches that evolved from the zantar slugs on Garrxax. They were bigger than the creatures the two had encountered on the planet, and they were forced to call an evacuation. However, Lee and Brach had to hold six hours for the destroyer Victory to arrive. Brach said he would take out a squad of banshees to do damage to the zerg lines, which Lee refused to allow. Brach went out anyway. He strafed the zerg lines, only to find that the roaches he attacked not only burrowed quickly, but those he was able to bomb recovered their wounds rapidly. Brach was attacked by mutalisks, who downed his squad and damaged his banshee. He managed to return to base, and report his findings on the roaches. Eventually, the roaches burrowed under the wall, and appeared in the courtyard of the base. Lee turned the anti-aircraft guns in on the base in order to delay the zerg. Eventually, the Victory arrived, but there were not enough medivacs to evacuate the whole base. Lee wanted to set the nukes in the base, but Brach pointed out the timer on it was too short, and that he had another plan involving Lee's trophy case. The two went to the last medivac, with Brach covering Lee as she escaped. However, Brach had a roach spew acid on his leg, eating through his combat armor and wounding him. Lee carried him to the medivac, and the two escaped the base. The medivac successfully made it to the Victory, as the roaches burned through the locked doors of the base. Brach had coated one of the doors with vine sap Lee had kept from Garrxax, which combusted when touched by zantar slug slime. The combustion triggered the thermal alarms, which Brach had linked to the failsafe nukes. The nukes detonated, destroying the moon, the base, and all zerg attacking it. Brach was taken to a medical bay, and Lee advised the medic on how to treat roach acid wounds. However, she did say that it was likely he'd have to lose the leg, then showing the medic her mechanical arm. She then told Brach this was twice he had saved her, and Brach commented that he had a strange feeling of déjà vu.Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran pilots Category:Terran marines